wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter quests
These hunter quests are either specific to hunters, or offer rewards especially beneficial to hunters. Level 10 The quests introduce the hunter to using a pet. Each race has its own set of three quests. Each quest requires the hunter to tame a specific type of beast using a Taming Rod or totem. It is recommended to clear the area a little to avoid drawing aggro, and to turn off Aspect of the Monkey as dodging can cause failure. Concluding with a fourth simple quest, this chain rewards the hunter with the Tame Beast ability and other abilities to manage their pet. Levels 16 & 17 The two quests 16 and 17 , both available from Daryl the Youngling at the Farstrider Lodge in Loch Modan. These are fairly simple to accomplish and both give a decent ranged and melee weapon, respectively. These are not restricted to hunters but are available only to Alliance characters. Level 18 Although not restricted to hunters, questline (Alliance only) offers either or as a reward. Both offer an 11% speed increase and 12 slots. They are 1% faster and with 2 more slots than other quivers or ammo pouches until level 30. Note: Prior to Patch 3.1.0, ammo pouches and quivers granted a haste effect, increasing the rate of fire, of 10 to 15 percent (depending on level). This was removed in Patch 3.1.0, replaced with hunters receiving a 15% boost to Auto Shot speed. The advantage of these ammo bags is thus reduced to the two additional slots. Level 22 Although not restricted to hunters, the questline, gives a fine bow, , as a reward. Level 28 Although not restricted to hunters, the horde quest, offers Level 35-45 Not restricted to hunters, but the Hemet Nesingwary Jr. Quests in Stranglethorn Vale are perfectly suited and final reward is a gun or bow. Level 50 Quest for a choice of one of three items, each item benefiting a specific skill tree. Starts at most Hunter Trainer, but not all of them. For example, the Horde hunter trainer in Stonard does not offer the quest. Quest line is as follows: * Starts at any hunter trainer. Sends you to Ogtinc in Azshara. ** Requires 2 ; hand in to Ogtinc. *** Requires 6 from Wavethrashers in Azshara; hand in to Ogtinc. **** Final part of this series. Must travel to the Temple of Atal'Hakkar and kill the elite dragon Morphaz and pick up her tooth. Rewards are: ***** (Trinket) ***** (Trinket) ***** (Polearm) Level 51 Although not restricted to hunters, a win in Alterac Valley gives a blue polearm with excellent hunter stats. The quest is obtained at the Alterac Valley entrance north of Southshore. Also not restricted to hunters, the quest, , gives a blue bow . Level 52 Although not restricted to hunters, the quest gives a mail chest reward . Also not restricted to hunters, the followup quest, , gives a blue trinket that adds +50 attack power. Level 54 is a book that drops off Dire Maul bosses but can also be bought from the Auction House. Return the book to get a blue hunter trinket, , which adds +48 ranged attack power and +10 Fire Resistance. Level 57 Although not restricted to hunters, the quest, offers Level 60 Epic quest for , and . Starts after defeating Majordomo Executus in Molten Core in the chest that spawns after he surrenders. The has a 50% drop chance. * 60 : , starts with the item ** 60 : , Requires you to kill the 4 demons to get the staff / Shaft of the Bow. *** Artorius the Doombringer *** Klinfran the Crazed *** Simone the Seductress *** Solenor the Slayer ** 60 : , Requires you to bring the Mature Black Dragon Sinew for the Bow's String. ** 60 : , Requires you to bring the Mature Blue Dragon Sinew for the Epic Quiver. There are a series of quests to get epic hunter armor sets. They are seldom done anymore because Outland items are superior and easier to obtain. *The Predator's Armor set is obtained from Zul'Gurub quests and requires Zandalar Tribe rep. *The Trappings of the Unseen Path is obtained from Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj quests and requires Cenarion Circle rep. *The Striker's Garb set is obtained from Temple of Ahn'Qiraj quests and requires Brood of Nozdormu rep. *The Cryptstalker Armor set, like the other tier 3 sets, was once obtainable via old Naxxramas quests. As of patch 3.0.2, this set is no longer available. Hunter Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hunters Category:Hunter help